


Mixed Messages

by LorsRandomWritingShit



Category: Total Drama
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends With Benefits To Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorsRandomWritingShit/pseuds/LorsRandomWritingShit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo and Brick have been working out for a while together and it's Brick who gets the courage to ask her to watch movies at his place. When Jo tries to show her affection, he tells her that he's interested in the physical but not in a real relationship. Will these two work out and eventually have their minds changed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Jock fic and some creative criticism would be great. Hope you guys like it though! Really! It will get more explicit later on.

Jo hadn't been at the gym more than twenty minutes when she saw Brick. "Running late today, soldier?" she asked, not breaking pace from her run on the treadmill. Brick chuckled slightly and shook his head. "I'm not late, ma'am, you're just early." he said as he began to get ready on the machine next to her. "Besides, this is just the cool down. Ran over here." Jo rolled her eyes at his comment. Even to this day, after the show, they still tried to one-up each other. Especially when it came to exercising. "Well, this is just a warm up. I think I'm going to go for a swim after this. Butterfly stroke, 500 meters." she said in a matter of face way. Brick tried to hide how impressed he was before saying "Weights and strength training for me." He made sure his arms were flexed a little as he began to run on the treadmill, hoping she would look over. Jo did sneak a peek at his arms, smirking to herself afterwards. "they're not bad," she commented aloud quietly, nodding to herself as she reached over and increased the speed on the treadmill and began to match the speed as best as quickly as she could. Brick chuckled quietly at her comment, but trying to hide the blush that was growing on his cheeks. Jo was blushing as well, but it could be seen as her working on her workout. Jo's routine was almost finished when Brick spoke up. "Hey, if you aren't busy later tonight, I was wondering if you would like to watch a few movies with me tonight?" Brick smirked to himself after asking. "Uh, sure, solider." Jo said with the slight blush returning to her cheeks once more. "Just as friends though, right?" Brick asked with a boyish grin. "Right. Just friends." Jo said with a small smile and a nod before turning off the machine and taking a long drink from her water bottle before heading off to the locker room. 

The two were texting so that way she could find out where he lives and so they could determine a movie playlist, most of it being action/super hero movies. Jo showed up a few minutes early, wearing a nicer shirt and jeans, knowing it wasn't a date, but still wanted him to look at her and stare during the movie, though she wouldn't admit it. She knocked on the door and noticed Brick look over her with a small grin before it fading quickly. "Just friends," Brick mumbled under his breath before letting Jo in. Jo came into the small apartment with a small grin. She immediately sat down on the beat up couch and smirked up at Brick. "You going to start the movies, soldier?" she asked before he nodded and did just that. He sat down by her, giving a respectful distance. "Didn't you say you had a roommate?" she asked a few moments into the film. "Out with his girlfriend." Brick mumbled, focusing on the film. Jo nodded before inching towards Brick. He noticed and paused the movie. "Jo, I'm sorry. You're really...nice, but I don't want a relationship right now." Brick said, Jo frowning and nodding. "I swear it's not you, it's complicated." Jo sighed and nodded. "I've heard that before. I get it. I'm not-" she started before Brick said "Let me explain then. After the show, I trained and got deployed. I met a girl before that and when I came home, she was cheating on me." Jo bit her lip an nodded. "But I am up for more of a.." Brick started to say before his cheeks went flustered again. "Friends with benefits...been there." Jo said, looking at her knees. "I'm glad that you know what you want, soldier, but tonight, no benefits. Just friends." she said before moving over and allowing him to wrap his arm around his shoulder. 


	2. First Touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a trip to a lingerie shop with an invite over being up, Jo heads over to Brick's for dinner where she gets a little more than what she was expecting, but not in a bad way.

When it came to the gym, Jo and Brick acted like the movie night hadn't happened, just behaving like they usually did. It wasn't until about a week later when Jo asked if they could hang out again. Brick agreed to it and in which they decided on dinner and hanging out afterwards. To get ready for the night, hoping they would get slightly sexual, Jo decided that it was time to do something that she had been putting off for a while. It was time to own at least one set of lingerie and she had to go try it on. The only thing was that not only did she not know what size she was either way with bra or underwear and she didn't know what he would consider "cute" or "sexy". 

Deciding on a bigger named store that specialized in lingerie Jo walked around the packed store, looking around awkwardly. "Do you need any help today?" a perky blonde sales associate asked, folding a thong in her hands as she asked. "Normally I'm in my element and don't need help, ma'am, but this...isn't anywhere close to my element. I need some help on this." she admitted, her blush growing slightly. The blonde smiled reassuringly and said "Well, I can definitely help you." before leading her to a dressing room and measured her. "Well, it looks like you're in a 32 C. IS there anything in particular that you're looking for?" the staff girl asked as she was about to grab things for her to try on. "Affordable, but cute." Jo said as she looked at herself in the mirror in her ratty bra. The girl left before Jo began to glare at herself. She could see all of her imperfections in the mirror and she wasn't okay with it in reality. It was a few minutes before the woman came back with a few choices, some of which were matching. Jo tried them on and decided on a spotted print one in light colors. She felt awkward buying it, but hoped that Brick would like the surprise that would be under her clothes. 

She headed for dinner at his house around six. Wearing her usual sweats and jeans, Brick had a grin on his face when he let her in. Though he hadn't actually made it yet, the house was smelling like grease. The two worked on making burgers and fries, occasionally stealing from one another every so often. They made that part of their deal. They would have some cuddling after sex and would acting a bit like a couple if they were alone.

After dinner, the two headed for his couch and she sat in his lap once the two were comfortable. Brick cautiously rubbed her back, her not protesting, so he kept going. Jo looked up at him before smiling and kissing him passionately, letting her hand reach up, and rested it on his neck. Brick cautiously rested his hands on her hips as they kissed, being sure everything was alright. After a few moments of their kissing, Brick lifted her sweat jacket off, revealing that she was not only not wearing a shirt underneath, but also was wearing the spotted print bra, something he didn't expect at all. He felt his eyes widen and he swallowed slightly. "Is it too much?" Jo asked, feeling her cheeks turn slightly pink. "I think it's wonderful ma-Jo." Brick said, trying not to call her ma'am since they were friends. Jo smiled a little before going back to kissing him deeply, letting her hands reach for his shirt before he helped her get it off. Jo lightly touched his bare skin and let her fingers play with the tags on the chain around his neck. "Would you mind wearing them?" he asked, taking them off and offering them to her. "I like the sound of the clinking when we...um..." Jo smiled slightly while slipping them on, it laying perfectly between her breasts.

Brick was clearly trying not to stare as he moved to her neck and peppered it with kisses and small bites. She let out a small groan and blushed more before Brick looked up at her. "You really like tat?" he asked before slipping back and biting her neck again. His hands moved to her bra and fumbled slightly when trying to get it off. When it came off, he carefully lead kisses down from her neck down to her chest, ending at her nipples. He looked up at her, making sure she was okay with it before moving so he was sucking and biting gently at her nipples. He looked up at her and noticed that she was holding back her moan of pleasure. "You can moan if you want." he said before getting back to rubbing her chest and sucking her nipples. She began to moan once more before moving to unbutton his pants, looking up and making sure that it was okay. He nodded before helping her get his pants off enough for his penis to come out. She wrapped her hand around his cock and began to stroke him, hearing him let out a groan with his name attached to it.

After a few storkes, Brick's hands slipped down her jeans and panties, letting his fingers rub her clit slightly, making her moan. The two of them were groaning for each other and it wasn't long before Brick reached orgasm and blushed when he realized it was quick. Once they were cleaned up, the two laid on his bed and fell asleep in each other's arms, she still wearing his dog tags. 


	3. All the Way Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first night of intimacy finally arrives, but afterwards, both have confusing feelings for the other.

Jo didn't remember wearing the tags when she left Brick's place until she was changing into her pajamas. When she pulled off her shirt, the cool metal of the tags hit her skin, making her blush since they fell perfectly between her breasts. She only had one mirror in her room when she was changing and she looked at herself at that moment. She noticed how her cheeks were turning pink from the sight of her in the frilly bra and in his tags before letting out a sigh and tried to recompose herself. Jo closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Once she let it out, she opened her eyes and saw herself again. She smiled at herself before going back to changing into her pajamas and eventually headed to sleep. It took her longer than usual, but she did eventually fall asleep.

When it came to their workouts, the two went on as usual, acting very casual about the whole thing, and not really bringing up their little sexual adventure they had. It wasn't until about a few days later when Brick got the courage to ask to come over again. It was after their cardio of swim practice that their gym provided. Brick was trying not to stare at her body in the swimsuit since it did fit her very nicely thought it was a simple racing back swimsuit when he asked and when she agreed, a wave of relief rushed over him. Jo headed over to her bag as Brick went to do a bit more of his workout to grab the tags. When he saw her come back in, he shook his head.

"Why are you shaking your head, soldier?" Jo asked as she walked over, still a bit wet and wrapped in a towel, holding the tags. 

"Wear them. I promised to give them to someone special when the time came." Brick said, staying near the edge, smiling slightly up at her.

Jo's cheeks went pink after he said it. "I'm not that great." she mumbled before bringing the towel up to wipe her neck dry before slipping on the tags. 

"See you tonight?" Brick asked after a moment of looking at where the tags laid on her, moving against the wall to hide that he was getting slightly aroused from it.

Jo only nodded in response, trying to hide the fact that she had a small smile on her face, before heading back for the lockers, tags in her hand.

It wasn't until about 6 pm when Jo decided that she should get ready. Deciding against anything too frilly since she thought it might be a while before they do more of the benefits to the friends with benefits. She made sure that her bra and underwear weren't disgusting, just in case, before heading over to his apartment. She was wearing her sweatshirt and jeans like normal when she went over. Once she knocked on the door and was invited in, the two sat down in the living room, deciding to just watch whatever was on tv until the pizza got there. It was a bit awkward for a few moments before Brick was the first one to speak up. 

"So..um...pizza should be here soon...if that's okay." Brick said, trying to hide a slight blush as she spoke to her.

Jo chuckled and smiled, hiding a slight blush as well. "It's fine, McArthur." she said with a small nod before moving a bit closer to him. 

Brick let out a slight breath before trying to sneak by and wrap his arm around her shoulders. He knew it was the oldest trick in the book, but he was going to try. He slowly rested it on her shoulders before she looked over at him, shook her, and leaned into him slightly. When her eyes were focused on the TV, he smiled to himself, very proud that he had done it before rubbing her shoulder gently. 

Jo wasn't exactly sure what they were watching but there were a few moments of sex scenes which made her squirm slightly. She looked over at Brick, him watching the TV, and smirked as she saw that he was starting to blush. It started from his neck and went up his face, making Jo smirk. She elbowed him in the ribs a little before asking "Sex scenes are embarrassing you, soldier?" with a chuckle. 

"They don't embarrass me." Brick mumbled as he rubbed Jo's arm more, trying to make the blush vanish. 

"Then prove it to me that you're not-" Jo started before Brick moved to kiss her on the lips. Jo's eyes shut as her hands went up to Brick's neck and began to kiss him deeply. Brick's hand moved to Jo's hips slowly as he focused on the kiss. Jo moved into his lap and gently began to grind herself on him, knowing tonight would be the night that they were going to go all the way. 

Brick pulled away after a few moment, slightly out of breath, before asking "Bedroom? I-I have condoms and it would probably be-?" He didn't get to finish since Jo moved and kissed him deeply before standing up and saying "Lead the way."

They walked together, hand in hand, to his bedroom. After immediately shutting the door, Jo pulled Brick close to her and the two began to kiss passionately. She picked up Brick slightly and lead them to the bed, he holding on slightly to her as she walked. She laid him down on the bed and sat on top of him in the lap region. Brick had a slightly nervous look on his face as Jo smirked and bent down to kiss him once more. She began to grind herself against his lap, resulting with a groan erupting into their kiss, making her smirk even more. He reached up after their kiss and helped her get off her sweatshirt, revealing that she wasn't wearing a shirt underneath again, and made him blush even more. Jo helped Brick get his shirt off, kissing at his neck and chest afterwards, and smiled up at him. Brick began to blush more at the sensation as he moved to undo her bra. Once he got most of it out, Jo stopped kissing his neck and chest, and moved to get off his belt. He helped her get off her jeans as she worked off his belt, them occasionally giving kisses to each other when their faces were close enough, making them release small chuckles. 

Once the two were naked, the only thing either one of them were wearing was the tags Jo was wearing, Brick reached for a condom from his dresser drawer. Jo reached over and rubbed his cock slowly while he did, being sure to keep his cock up as he grabbed it. He put the condom on the pillow before moving down between Jo's legs. 

"You don't have to do that." Jo said softly, moving her legs apart while she talked. 

"But...I want to. If you don't want to, it's okay!" Brick said, moving away. 

"It's just...most don't want to do that.." Jo mumbled. "Plus it probably doesn't feel that great anyways." 

"I want to though and I've been told that it feels good.." Brick mumbled before moving down to her pussy again. 

"Alright, you can try." Jo said, moving her arms behind her head, spreading her legs more. 

Brick immediately went in, gently licking and biting at her clit, before sliding two of his fingers inside her, a slight moan escaping from her. Jo's face turned bright red as he did that, not expecting a reaction at all to what he was doing. She rolled her head back, trying to hide her reactions, but with no such luck, letting out a loud groan of pleasure. Brick looked up from his work slightly, still going at it, and smiled at her reaction.

After a few moments of it, Jo let out one last groan and said "Fuck. You're going to make me cum if you keep doing that. Get up here and your protection on, soldier." Jo threw the condom at him playfully as he stopped, making him chuckle. He wiped his face slightly before opening the condom. Jo moved and rubbed his cock to keep it hard as he slipped it on. Once it was on, Jo decided to lay on her back and spread her legs again. 

Brick moved so he wasn't putting his weight on top of her as he laid down. He slowly slid himself in her, making them both groan in pleasure, until he was all the way inside her. Jo moved her arms so they would be wrapped around his neck and her legs moved to wrap around his waist as he slowly slid himself in and out of her. Both of them were groaning, the only difference being that Jo's was slightly higher in octave, as he thrust himself in her, she holding on to him. After a few thrusts, Brick kissed her softly, their moans only being slightly muffled. 

Though longer than last time, but still a little short, Brick soon reached orgasm, but this time, Jo did as well. The two laid in bed, panting slightly, before hearing the doorbell for the pizza. Jo was the one to get up, grab his robe, and say "Get dressed. Dinner's here." before heading for the door, a huge smile on her face. 


End file.
